1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Tree Stand Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Rotating Tree Stand System for providing a rotating tree stand which also provides a plurality of electrical receptacles for electrically connecting a plurality of electrical ornaments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Tree Stand Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Tree Stand Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Tree Stand Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,963; U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,483; U.S. Design Pat. No. 358,673; U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,193; U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,824; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,519.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Rotating Tree Stand System. The inventive device includes a base, an upper member rotatably connected to the base, a tree support device secured to the upper member, an electric motor mechanically connected to the upper member for rotating the upper member, and a plurality of electrical receptacles within the base and the upper member.
In these respects, the Rotating Tree Stand System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a rotating tree stand which also provides a plurality of electrical receptacles for electrically connecting a plurality of electrical ornaments.